A Life Long Love
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: This story is about a shadowed part of Tracey's past, Ash slouches off another badge, some new pokemon are introduced, team rocket says their modo, there are a couple of battles it's just a regular episode eccept i ruined it. hahahahahaha! R&R please.


A Life Long Love.  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or its characters, I just write using them. Ash, Misty, Tracy and a new girl, Kaylynn, meet up in this story. Oh, Kenji gets the girl.   
Enjoy.   
  
A Life Long Love.  
Ash, Misty, and Tracy were walking through a forest in the Orange Islands, Tracy had said there was a gym at the edge of the forest and Ash figured he could catch pokemon and be at the gym ready to battle. "Ash! This forest is dark!" Misty whined. "A-and a bit spooky, too." Tracy added glancing over his shoulder quickly, I never do keep my cool in dark, spooky-what was that! - oh boy am I loosing it. What's more why am I talking to myself, or worse yet, why am I listening? Tracy shook his head and suggested they keep walking. No objections there.   
  
About ten minutes later they got to the gym, Ash hadn't caught any new pokemon, but he was eager to battle. The minute all of them were inside the gym the doors slammed closed and a blast of red and yellow light and smoke followed, as the smoke cleared and the trio stopped coughing three young girls, about Ash's age (twelve or thirteen) stood on a platform in front of Ash, Misty, and Tracy. The girl in front wore tall black leather, boots a short black leather skirt with gems embroidered in it, a belly bearing halter top (black leather), black leather braces on her arms went up above her elbows, a long black cape (not necessarily leather), she had pale skin, brown-blond hair that touched her shoulders, and glaring steel-blue eyes that looked quite evil, her two friends wore the same cold expression as she did, but their outfits weren't as... wicked as her's, the other two girls both wore halter tops, short skirts gloves that went a bit below the elbows, and boots that were a bit above the ankles. But, while one girl had a golden colored outfit, and brown hair that fell straight down to her shoulder blades, the other had darkish-blond hair that fell a bit below her shoulders, and a green outfit. The two girls in back instantly jumped gracefully off the platform onto the hard stone floor and stood on either side of Ash, Misty, and Tracy, they then pulled out small devices resembling gums and aimed them at Ash and the others.   
  
"What's going on here!" Ash cried out as he and the others put their hands in the air, even Pikachu, the girl on the platform spoke in an evil, echoee voice "I am Kaylynn, the gym leader of Feruvion city. These are my associates Lisa-" the girl in the green outfit nodded a hello"-and Jessica." The girl in the goldish outfit spoke "Call me Jessi." She said, also nodding, neither girl lowering her weapon. Kaylynn jumped down off the platform and it disappeared into the ground she walked over to Ash and nodded to Jessi who reached into his pocket and took out his pokedex "Hey! Give that back!" as Ash made a move toward Jessi she fired her weapon at his feet and he jumped back, "Who is he?" Kaylynn inquired, "Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. From the Indigo League area." "Mm." Kaylynn replied nodding Jessi gave Ash his pokedex and her and Lisa lowered the weapons. "Identify yourselves." Lisa commanded Misty and Tracy "I-I'm Misty from Cerulean city." "Indigo area. You?" Lisa pelted on glaring at Tracy, who nearly choked on the words "T-tracy I'm from here. Ngah, I mean the Orange islands!" "Hmm." Kaylynn folded her arms over her chest and glared at them with such a cold stare Ash was shivering, "I suppose you want to challenge me and try to win the Star Fire Badge, ne?" "Hai. I do." Ash answered "Baka! No one's ever beaten Kaylynn, what makes you think you will?" Lisa snarled at Ash "D'well, I- no one?"Ash "No one."Lisa "I'm doomed."Ash "Yup."Lisa "ENOUGH!! If he wishes to meet defeat, then he shall!"Kaylynn. With that the floor of the gym began to descend down and a battle arena rose up in it's place. Kaylynn disappeared from where she was and reappeared on the other side of the gym; she then made a pokeball appear out of thin air. "You will use three pokemon, no time limit!" Lisa and Jessi called from either side of the arena. "OK! Then, Pikachu you start things off." Ash said to Pikachu as it ran onto the arena. "Arteena, make sparks fly!" Kaylynn yelled throwing a pokeball. Out popped a small rabbit like creature with blue fur and white lightning bolt strips going down it's back, it had long ears ending in zigzags, large lamp like eyes that glowed yellow, a long bushy tail, and four clawed paws. "What is that thing!" Ash yelped pulling out his pokedex "Arteena, the shifter pokemon. The only one of it's kind, Arteena uses normal type attacks and shifting attacks, it can mimic other pokemon's attacks. No other information available." "Well then, pikachu, thunderbolt!" "Arteena, agility!" and the battle began.  
  
"PiiikaaaCCHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Awrrr!" Arteena swiftly dodged the attack and kicked pikachu hard "Chaa!" pikachu flew backward and tumbled across the arena. One minute passed as pikachu tried to get up and Arteena tackled it back down again. Finally, "Pikachu is unable it battle victory to Kaylynn!" "Pikachu!" Ash ran on to the arena and snatched up Pikachu "Are you ok?" "p-pi-i." Was the response. "If you're gonna keep battling like that then you should leave now and spare your pokemon some intense pain." Kaylynn sneered; even Arteena seemed to be scoffing Ash down. He just walked off the arena and gave pikachu to Misty. "Ash," Tracy started "maybe you should just give in she's to strong for you, and either of us." Ash glared at Tracy and walked back to the arena, I know Tracy is right but if I just give up I'll be laughed at and this whole trip will have been a joke. ~Aw, poor lil' Ashy afraid to loose to a girl. Don't worry I won't beat you too bad. Ha ha ha! ~ "Who said that!?" "Said what, Ash?" Misty asked seeing the confused look on his face and the frightened gleam in his eyes "That voice!" Ash cried back "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was me baka! I have psychic powers and I made the voice in your head." "Oh. Can we just battle already!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! If you insist. Arteena return! Golreeku, Heat up the field!" Kaylynn ordered throwing another poke ball, this time something that looked like a bobcat with pitch-black fur and blue sheen, glowing red eyes, and a long skinny tail with a black blade at the end appeared from the glow. Again Ash swiped out his pokedex "Golreeku, the wild fire pokemon. It uses scolding magma, and blinding flames to give it an intimidating reputation. The blue shine of it's fur is linked with a poem 'only the fire born know blue' meaning only those who have been in fire know that the blue tinted center is the hottest and most dangerous part of the flame." "Wow." Tracy murmured, Ash could hear a pencil on paper meaning Tracy had his sketchpad out and was probably drawing the pokemon, and then Ash heard Misty's conversation with Tracy on the drawing, "Hmm? Hey, just what is it you're observing?" "Uh-hee hee." Apparently he was drawing the gym leader instead of her pokemon "I thought you were supposed to be a pokemon watcher." "Uh, oh yeah."  
  
  
  
  
Snapping back to attention Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and was about to throw it when... SMASH!! BANG!! BOOM!! CRUNCH!! "Huh! Lisa Jessi what's going on out there!?" Kaylynn bellowed, just then Jessi and Lisa ran into the room screaming. Then, some very familiar voices began to speak "Prepare for trouble." "Make it double."   
Oh no! Not them again." Tracy whined Team Rocket stood in the door- way glaring at Tracy "Why do you annoying twerps always interrupt us before we get to finish!" Jessi (from team rocket not the gym staff.) yelled at them "We know what you're gonna say it's never any different!" Misty informed them "You know, she has a point." James quipped. "RRRR, Who asked you!" Jessi snarled at her partner. "Mmmeowth, let's just snatch the pokemon and scat." "What, a talking meowth!" Kaylynn screeched. But before anyone had time to attack someone commanded "Scyther, slash attack!" Team Rocket was slashed up good, Hyper beam!" wwwwwrrr CRUNCHSHHHH!!! "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" with that, team rocket smashed through the ceiling and out of sight. The scyther responsible for the victory returned to its owner's side, the owner patted it on the head "Great job, Scyther." Tracy said to his pokemon smiling "Thanks Tracy." Ash said to his friend "No problem." Then, his gaze switched to Kaylynn who looked at her shoes, "Tracy," she started then she looked at the group of kids around them and back to her shoes. "Uh, would you excuse us please." Tracy quipped to Ash. Ash smiled "Sure." He, Misty, Lisa, and Jessi (of the gym staff not team rocket) left the room and Lisa closed the large steel doors that team rocket had opened. Misty and Jessi soon began a conversation about who-knows-what, Lisa and Ash were both pressing their ears against the door trying to hear Kaylynn and Tracy.  
  
Mean while, back in the main battle arena, "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kaylynn asked the boy in front of her, "Since?" he asked back, playing dumb. "Since you took me in your arms, since you told me I was beautiful, since you told me you loved me, since... since my heart was shattered in to millions of pieces." Kaylynn said still looking at her shoes.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Tracy agreed with her. Then taking Tracy completely by surprise Kaylynn ran into his arms crying "Oh, Tracy I'm sorry I was so cold I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you!" "I-it was partly my fault, I didn't think I just left. I didn't bother talking, I just assumed that you were happier without me." Tracy said stroking Kaylynn's soft hair with one hand and holding her warm body close to his with his other arm. "I don't wanna fight no more." Kaylynn said through tears as she hugged Tracy tightly. "I don't either." He said back hugging her just as tight.  
  
As the door opened Ash and Lisa jumped back and looked at their friends then at each other and shrugged, Tracy's arm was around Kaylynn's shoulder and Kaylynn had her arm around Tracy's waist. And then, she handed Ash something, something small and shiny "A badge?" he asked "Uh-huh, the Star Fire Badge it's yours. If I can come with you and Tracy and Misty." " Deal."  
  
And thus began the journeys of Ash, Misty, Tracy and Kaylynn. Tracy and Kaylynn were never apart and they were glad that they had a second chance to love again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
